


No Sleep Til Brooklyn

by wyomingnot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their job ain't a job, it's a damn good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Til Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to lj/dw a million years ago.


End file.
